


Magnus loved Alec

by Asteraa



Series: Love is eternal and unending [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, kinda lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus loved Alec for the little things<br/>But he also loves him for the big things as well, for ever and for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus loved Alec

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy part 2  
> The way I was doing this was that this was from each of their points of view

'I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes'

 

Magnus loved Alec for the little things. From the way he was always a presence of stability, always appearing strong for the sake of others; a true leader. From the way he always woke up with a messy head of hair no matter how little he moved during the night. From the way Alec always managed to wake up an hour or two earlier to bring Magnus breakfast in bed after a late client or a stressful night, and how he used to be unsure but now confidently strolled in the room and placed the tray on the bedside table and wakes him up with a gentle morning kiss and a brushing of the hair away from the eyes

 

Magnus loved Alexander from the first time they met; Alec a stuttering mess, hazel eyes shining as they roamed all over his body and a smile stretching across his face making him seem as if he were a lighter person. The way Alec held himself with authority, easy to tell that he was a leader. The way Alec locked eyes with him and paused for a moment too long, smile frozen on his face before leaving the room.

 

Magnus loved the way Alexander said his name, at first so hesitantly as if he was barred from saying the name of the man who held his attention, but then gradually gaining confidence each time until Magnus could feel the love that Alec was pouring out each time he said his name. Every time Alec said his name felt like he was being reborn again free from all flaws. He still loved him even when Alec said Mags and he had vehemently objected because:

‘No Alexander, I will not have you butchering my name’   
‘But you call me alexander’  
‘That’s different darling, I’m using your full name; not a bastardization of your name’  
To which Alec had then never uttered the name again and instead called him Magnus, in a way which was filled with fondness

 

Magnus loved Alexander’s brilliance, the way he dedicated himself to a cause. Whether it be Magnus casually claiming he could speak French fluently or he loved Ethiopian cuisine. Alec spent hours, days, holed up in the library several books opened and several more unopened until he could 100% be sure that he knew all there was about the subject. The way Alec hesitantly came up to him while Magnus made dinner and slipped in some French within the conversation. The way when Magnus carried on holding the conversation without realising and when he finally cottoned on to the fact that Alec, his Alexander spoke French for him Magnus could not believe how pure this man was and how lucky he was to have been gifted with him

 

Magnus loved Alexander for his affection towards others, his personality and his sheer devotion to those he loved. The way Alec hugged as if he would never want to let go, as if he could and would protect those he loved from the horrors of the world. The way Alec had managed to maintain an apparent dislike towards the ex-mundane but Magnus could see that should the situation arise, Alec would put his life on the line from Simon, for all of them. The way that he accepted Luke into his tight-knit family, although hesitantly at first Alec now saw Luke as a father-figure and would often talk to Luke first and foremost about problems that someone with experience had.

 

Magnus loved Alexander during their first I love you. Him rattling on about the 15th century and the mischief that him and Ragnor got up to while Alec stared at him, hazel eyes glassy.

‘Alexander are you even listening to me?’  
‘….’  
‘Darling, I’m sorry if my fascinating stories may seem...’  
‘I love you’  
It was breathless, it was rushed but it was heartfelt. Magnus felt himself freeze before affection and devotion starting building up in his chest until it was too much for him to control.

 

Magnus loved Alexander despite their arguments; Alec spitting out his points, passionate. And although he may have found it hot when Alec got worked up, in this case it was more of a frustration to his nerves then a sexual frustration. Even though Alec got so worked up that he walked out of the middle of an argument and left him there half angry, half worried; Magnus loved Alexander for always coming back, apologetic and red-cheeked and eventually giving him a short sweet kiss on the forehead before taking his hand and taking him to the couch. He loved the way he managed to look like a chastised puppy and how he never let go of his hands when they started talking out their problems.

 

Magnus loved Alexander even in the darkest of times. Max lightwood’s death hit them all hard, but Alexander being the eldest son, the one who they all relied upon, the one who protected them all took it the hardest. For days Alexander walked around aimless, lost, as if he had no purpose. No tears left his eyes despite the many sleepless nights. It was only when he stumbled across Magnus’ manga collection in the loft did his walls break. His knees hit the ground as his hands curled to his chest, head bowed forward sobs racking his body. Magnus ran to him, collecting his Alexander in his arms. Alec raged and howled, screams tearing out of his throat until he cried himself hoarse. 

‘he was so young Magnus; he didn’t deserve it’ he whispered so quietly Magnus strained to hear him  
‘shhh darling, it’ll get better, I promise… I promise’.  
He, himself was heartbroken, the little shadowhunter had managed to worm himself into his heart with dimply smiles and a naivety only a child could possess, but he knew despite what happened to Alexander and what would happen to him, he would always love him and would always pick him back up and make him stronger

 

Magnus loved Alexander during their wedding, after many long years of vying hard for a shadowhunter et downworlder wedding they had finally reached it. Max and Rafael at the sides, Max being the overly excited toddler that he was while Rafael had one hand in his pocket and had a gleeful smile on his normally patrician looking face. He expected Alec to be nervous, but as Alec held the ring with the marriage rune carved on the inside of it and a determined look on his face he knew that he would forever love Alec. Hands steady, hands warm, Alec slid the ring onto Magnus’ left hand. Alec now had a permanent smile on face, Magnus couldn’t help but think of how far his husband had come since the stuttering mess arrived in his loft all those years ago. He loved Alec especially now, left hand curling around his neck and face angling towards his, soft lips capturing his with the practiced ease of intimate lovers.

 

Magnus loved Alexander even in illness. Shadowhunters normally never get ill however Alexander proved to be one of a kind, a particularly bad patrol resulted in him wandering the streets after being drenched by torrential rainfall and catching the sniffles, over the next few days his already pale face greyed and he could barely speak, he still loved him even then, lying in bed with a wet towel on his forehead. He still loved him even after accidentally smacking him in the face due to a fever-induced delirium. Even after Alec would not meet his eyes and would accept his chicken soup without a word and the guilt festered.

‘Alexander dear you’ll need to talk to me some day, you can’t like the rest of our married life in stubborn silence’  
‘I don’t care’  
‘you were ill, I’m not offended that you hit me, in fact it makes me ecstatic that you couldn’t keep your hands off me’  
‘…. you’re impossible Magnus’  
‘yes but you love me’  
And it didn’t matter what Alexanders answer was Magnus knew he would always love and cherish him, especially when he was ill because he made adorable patient.

 

Magnus loved Alexander even in death. He should have known; dammit he should have known Alec would do something as foolhardy as this. It was practically a suicide mission, what was he thinking rushing in to rescue a werewolf child from demons? There were 7 of them, of course it would be too much for him to handle. He was hit in the front, a long gash spreading across his chest. He arrived there just as Alec collapsed on the ground, fighting the demon poison to kill the demons. Magnus stumbled forward one hand scrabbling to grab Alecs hand while the other was hovering over his chest inputting as much magic as he could to heal him.

‘Magnus, save your strength…. please. Take…take the child and go’ Alec was gasping for breath struggling to put words together  
‘no my love, you need to live, Max needs you, Rafe needs you’ Magnus voice broke, tears finally spilling coming hot and heavy ‘I need you’  
Putting a shaky hand on his cheek Alec whispered  
‘I’m sorry...I’m...so so...sorry, at least I’m here…with you’ His breathing became slower and more erratic  
‘nononono don’t say that, you’ll survive, you’ll come with me and we’ll take Max and Rafe to the park, and biscuit’s going to have her child any day soon, Alexander please…I can’t do this without you’ the last was murmured, with enough emotion to destroy a human  
‘I love you so...sorry…so much…tell max and Rafe...’  
‘Alec? Alexander?? Nonono darling come back, tell them what? Alexander come back please, please alexander I love you so much, please I love you I love you come back’

 

It had been many years since Magnus had thought of his husband’s death, Raphael and Max had grown up without a father, they knew why and they never resented their him for saving the young werewolf child.  
Stories were passed down, from relative to relative, shadowhunter to downworlder and vice versa or Alexander Lightwood-Bane, the man who died doing what he did best, protecting and saving.

'how terrible it is to love something only death can touch'

**Author's Note:**

> Same with the other one, I started and finished it with a quote and how appropriate those quotes were right?  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> please leave a review? maybe??? <3


End file.
